


Love isn't blind, I am.

by homosensation



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Dom Jake, Eventual Smut, Hospitals, M/M, Sub Dirk, background davekat, blind!Dirk, davekat - Freeform, dirkjake - Freeform, tw: car accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosensation/pseuds/homosensation
Summary: After a hit and run that left Dirk Strider blind, he goes through the struggle of adjusting to his new life and trying to keep an already rocky relationship from hitting the ground.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is a little short and Jake isn't there yet, just a little story set up, but yeah, enjoy!

This was just about the worst week ever. Not only had his mood dropped severely and he’d needed to up his Prozac dosage, but then his car broke down so he needed to walk or take the bus to and from work. Dirk was pretty much just having a shitty time. It was raining, and he was on his way home, it was dark, his jacket was soaking wet, but at least he had earbuds in to distract himself from all the shit going on in his head. But it might have been too much of a distraction, since he did not see or hear the car heading straight in his direction as he crossed the street, he only noticed when he looked up and saw headlights.  
Suddenly everything was a blur, everything hurt, and then everything went black.

 

He woke up to familiar voices, as well as unfamiliar ones. As he came to he recognized two of them to be his brothers. He couldn’t see, even though he knew his eyes were open, so he brought a hand up to his face, feeling gauze and bandage around his eyes, he groaned, feeling how sore his arm felt, as he tried to sit up. He heard approaching footsteps and then felt hands on his back and arms.

“Dirk, you’re awake, holy shit, are you okay? The fuck am I saying, that’s a stupid ass question.” He heard someone say, he knew that voice, it was his little brother, Dave, he knew it was him, due to how his voice cracked in worry and the fact that the kid was a late bloomer and his voice was ten kinds of fucked up, and the nervous rambles he knew too well. “Yeah, I’m fine, where am I? I can’t see shit.” He said putting his hands on his eyes and picking at the bandages, but he felt hands on his wrists, pulling them away. “Don’t mess with that, dude. You’re at the hospital, you were in an accident last night.” He heard his older brother, who was more of a father figure to him rather than a big brother. “Got hit by a car, a jeep actually, you knocked your noggin on the street real bad.”

“How bad?” Dirk asked. “Please tell me I’m gonna be fine in a few weeks because I cannot deal with a disability right now.”  
“Wish I could, kiddo. Doc, you mind explaining the situation?”  
“Yes, of course. Hi, Dirk, I’m Dr. Lawyer, I’m afraid the blunt force caused you some brain damage we don’t know the full extent of yet. We need to run some tests on you now that you’re conscious so they’ll be more conclusive than if we’d done them while you were unresponsive. Though I’m sorry to tell you that there’s a high chance that you’ve lost all sight.”

Those words hit Dirk like a ton of bricks. He couldn’t be blind. He couldn’t deal with that. He’d lose his job, he’d have to drop out of school, he’d have to have someone with him at all times. He would never drive again, fuck he loved driving.  
“Fuck no. I’m not going fucking blind. You’re fucking clowning. I sense some serious clowns right now.” Dirk said, his voice full of desperation and fear.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been three weeks, and Dirk was still not getting used to anything. All he knew to find was his mp3 player that was next to his bed, and he was getting better at feeling his way to the bathroom down the hall. It’s the small victories, everyone said, but having to pee sitting down still sucked. It felt like a direct kick to his masculinity. 

Recovery wasn’t the most fun thing ever, but he had his friends and family around him, supportive of everything. His brothers would listen to him when he got especially depressed or angry over what happened. Roxy would always keep his spirits up, write things down for him when he needed to and was helping him learn braille. It had a few perks, Jane brought him fresh baked goods on multiple occasions, she also read to him, either in person or over the phone. She knew how much he loved reading, it helped him get a peace of mind, but now that he couldn’t, she decided to help him out with that. The other two did things for him as well. Like before mentioned, Roxy put her especially neat handwriting to good use and helped him learn to read braille. In addition to that, she often slept over at his apartment and looked after Dirk when no one else was there, his older brother having irregular working hours and his younger being a high school senior with a social life and a blooming relationship. Then there’s Jake. Jake was a blessing to Dirk. He drove him almost everywhere, and didn’t even ask him to pitch in for gas, even when Dirk offered, insisted. They’d only gone on a few dates and exchanged maybe a dozen kisses when the accident occurred. He’d visited Dirk in the hospital the second he was allowed to, and Dirk had told him that if he wanted out, that it if this was too much, he’d totally understand, no hard feelings. But he stayed. Jake English stayed completely loyal and faithful, even when his boyfriend of like a week went blind. He went over to Dirk’s every day after classes and often brought him lunch, since Dirk was still living in fear that he’d burn the house down just trying to make a sandwich.

At the current point in time, Dirk was sat on his bed with headphones on when he heard his apartment door close and the familiar rattle of the chains Jake wore on his cargo pants. He’d needed to forgo the shorts since the weather was getting cooler.

“Strider! I’m here, and I’ve got us some Arby’s, since I know you love their Beef n’ Cheddar. I also got some of those mozzarella sticks, delicious!” Jake exclaimed as he walked in, his excited spirit making Dirk smile a little. He took the headphones off and shut off the music he was listening to. “Hey, English. Thank you, you’re a godsend.” He said, scooting up to sit up a little more when he felt Jake sit down on the bed in front of him. He felt a hand on the side of his face, then soft, yet a little chapped, lips against his own. His face was flushed and he smiled wider when Jake pulled away. “How was your day?” He asked, reaching out to take Jake’s hand.   
“My day? It was pretty alright, mildly annoying. Classes passed by way too slow and some of my mates were being a little too harsh on little old me.” Jake said, kissing the back of Dirk’s hand and let go, then got the food out of the bag, unwrapping Dirk’s sandwich and placing it in his hands. “How was yours? Good, I hope?” He asked, starting on his own food.

Dirk told him what he’d done that day, which mostly consisted of sleeping in, listening to music and talking to Siri out of pure boredom, as well as the want to feel like Tony Stark. Then Jake took over with his comments and talking about what he’d done at classes, some funny joke one of his professors had told, and something about a pigeon he saw at the park on the way back. Before, when they were just friends, Jake’s non-stop rambles could get annoying at times, but now, it filled the silence. Even though Dirk went blind, not deaf, everything felt so much more quiet sometimes. 

After they ate and talked for a good while, Jake threw all the trash away from the food and put on a movie on his laptop. Even though Dirk couldn’t really watch it, he still enjoyed them with him, Jake just made a point of explaining any key visuals and anything he felt was important to know, which Dirk very much appreciated.   
The next few hours were spent on Netflix until the two of them fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months after the accident. Dirk was improving, he was able to make himself cereal and had mostly memorized the layout of his apartment, only walking into walls once or twice a day at most. His relationship with Jake was going somewhere, he was happy, he thought the accident was gonna ruin his life, but in reality it just brought him closer to his friends and family, and not just because of all the face touching.

But back to Jake. They had a date tonight, quite a fancy one, Jake had told him. Dirk had asked Roxy to come over to help him get ready, make sure he put his shirt on the right way around, and tying a tie was a little harder when you can’t see what the fuck you’re doing.  
They’d planned for Jake to pick him up at eight forty-five, so Roxy got there around eight sharp, Dirk had already showered and just needed help with his hair and to get dressed.

“Heyy!” Roxy said cheerfully as she entered the apartment. “You ready for your big night?” She asked, hugging Dirk from behind as he stood by the bathroom sink, brushing his teeth.  
“Mmh- Hey. Yeah, well, I’m still kinda naked but otherwise I think I’m good to go.” Dirk said, spitting into the sink and putting his brush away. “You bring all that fancy hair shit?”  
“Sure did. Now sit down, talk to me. You excited?” Roxy asked, sitting Dirk down on the closed toilet and starting to mess around with the blonde bird’s nest on her best friend’s head.  
“Yeah, I’m excited, like, really excited. We haven’t gone anywhere that fancy before, he’s really sweet, y’know.” Dirk admitted, idly picking at a scab on his knee, smiling a little to himself.  
“He really is a sweetheart, he’s been fawning over these plans he has for you two for like a week.” Roxy said as she combed Dirk’s hair through. “He say anything about what you’re gonna do? Aside from the restaurant.”  
“Not really, he said something about ‘a romantic stroll around the park’, but that’s about it. Why? He tell you something?”  
“Hmmm, nope, nothing.” Roxy said, laughing a bit. “Nothing I can tell you at least.” She teased.  
“What? Nononono, you can’t leave me hanging like that, dude. C’mon, tell me.”  
“Nope. Afraid I can’t do that, officer.” She laughed, finishing up Dirk’s hair and helping him stand up. “C’mon, let’s get you dressed.” 

Dirk let out an annoyed huff but stood up regardless, Roxy leading him to his bedroom. “C’mon, just one tiny detail.” He said, sitting down on his bed while he waited for Roxy to bring him his clothes. “Hmm, alright, I’d say, expect to go to bed late.” Roxy told him, placing neat jeans and socks in his lap.  
He thought about that for a moment, imagining the endless possibilities. He put his jeans on, as he had boxers on beforehand, then his socks. Once an undershirt and a button up were handed to him, he put those on and put his shoes on. “What color tie you want? We got red, blue, black, a spotty green one and an obnoxiously orange one.”  
“The black. I’m wearing that black shirt, right?” Dirk asked, standing up once his shoes were tied. “Blue isn’t really my thing, red on black is too emo, that orange one is a joke and green on black will make me look like I’m trying to mimic Jake’s style.”

“Point taken. Black on black it is, you little goth, you.” Roxy joked and started tying Dirk’s tie. “Does he make you happy?” She asked, out of the blue, her voice sounding serious all of the sudden.  
“Yeah, I mean, I like spending time with him, I really care about him. He’s been helping a lot. Why?” He was concerned. He knew this wasn’t about jealousy or envy, he knew Roxy was over him, they’d had a good talk about that deal when Dirk came out, he wanted to love her like that, but he just couldn’t. They’d fooled around a bit, cause y’know, they were teenagers at the time, teenagers have urges, they’re stressed, it felt like a good idea. But he could hear the concern in Roxy’s voice, he had a feeling there was something up, something hovering.  
“Just. Take care of yourself, okay? I know Jake isn’t a bad guy, and you’re not stupid, I just don’t want you to get hurt. You know how much whatshisface fucked you up. I just want you to be happy.” She said, kissing his cheek and straightening his shirt out. 

Dirk was about to open his mouth to say something, when the doorbell rang. “Oh! Here comes prince charming.” The lady said, putting her hands on Dirk’s shoulders and then walking over to let Jake in.  
Dirk just swallowed the words he wanted to say and made sure he had his wallet, phone and keys before walking out of his room, hearing Jake talking to Roxy in a hushed tone.  
“Strider! You look absolutely, dashing, don’t you.” Jake said and walked over to Dirk, taking his hand and planting a kiss on the back of it. “You ready for our date?” He asked, sounding excited.  
“Thank you, I’d say the same to you, but I don’t know, but I’ll just safely assume that you’re as handsome as always.” Dirk said with a little smile on his face. “Yeah. Ready. Let’s go?” He asked. 

“Yep. Let’s go, my prince.” Jake teased, taking Dirk’s hand and walking with him to the elevator.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait, and how short it is, just now got the motivation to write.

The date went wonderfully. Jake had planned every detail out, and he really wasn’t much of a guy for specifics, so this was a pleasant surprise. When they got in the car, Dirk could tell that the clutter that was usually by his feet was gone, a CD by one of his favorite bands was playing when Jake started the car. He felt Jake’s hand take his own once they got on the road.   
“So where are we headed?” Dirk asked, turning his head in Jake’s direction.  
“Well, under normal circumstances, I’d tell you that you’d see when we’d get there, but, seeing that you can’t, I might as well tell you. Remember that place we went to dinner after graduation?”  
“Yeah, that one restaurant with the gigantic lobster tank in the lobby?” Dirk asked, mildly recalling the place.  
“Yes! Precisely.” Jake said, a smile evident in his voice. “That’s exactly where we’re going.” 

Dirk smiled, he loved that place. “Oh, shit, man, dude, you’re too sweet, that place is fancy as hell.” He said. “They have the best goddamn steaks in town, fuck, I’m excited.”

He could hear a quiet chuckle from the driver’s seat, feeling a squeeze to his hand. After about fifteen more minutes of driving, he felt the car slow down, the slightly rough process of Jake parking the car. He then heard the car shut off, Jake unbuckle his belt and open the door, so he did the same, getting out and walking along the side of the car until Jake walked up to him and lead him to the entrance of the restaurant.   
The air felt warmer as they walked inside, he could hear the sound of classical music under the clattering of silverware and chatter between people. Jake lead Dirk to a table, leading him to sit down and sitting down opposite him, thanking the host and reading through the menu.   
“So what are you feeling? You mentioned steak?” Jake asked. 

“Yeah, just read me out the steak options. maybe the sides.” Dirk said with a nod, toying with the napkin in front of him. He listened carefully as Jake read him the options, deciding on one within a few minutes, having the exact same one he had a few years prior. Jake ordered a very fancy sounding pasta dish, Dirk’s steak. some drinks and an appetizer.

After the waiter had walked off with their menu, Jake took Dirk’s hand over the table, squeezing it gently. “So, I have a question for you, Dirk.” He started, causing Dirk’s heart to jump a little.   
“What is it?” Dirk asked, feeling anxiety bubbling up in his chest, even though he knew it couldn’t be anything bad.

“How would you feel about the idea of us moving in together?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homosexual intercourse and silly Australian lingo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays and thank you for reading my stuff!

Dirk couldn't tell at first how wide he was smiling when those words left Jake's mouth. The sounds around him dulled for a moment, hearing only his heartbeat and breathing. He thought about it, he'd thought about it before of course. It was almost like a dream to him, waking up next to Jake every morning, feeling his warm torso against him, smelling his day old cologne mixed in with his natural scent. Being able to call something theirs, their apartment, their couch, their bed. 

He was pretty deep in thought he realized when he felt Jake's hand on top of his own.   
"You alright, dear? You're awfully quiet." He heard his boyfriend's voice, turning his head up to face him. "I'd love to. It would be perfect." Dirk said, squeezing Jake's hand and trying to wipe that smile off his face. Of course moving would be a bitch, but it's not like Dirk owned a lot of things, nothing he used at least.   
"Are you sure? I don't want to-" Jake started, but was interrupted by Dirk putting his hands on either side of his face and pulling him into a slightly clumsy kiss. "I'll take that as a yes?" He asked, laughing a bit. 

"Yes, it's a yes." Dirk replied, holding onto Jake's collar a little before letting him go, but took both his hands into his own instead. He felt Jake's calloused thumb run over the back of his hand. Jake had always had bigger hands than Dirk, even when they were younger, before he hit his growth spurt junior year of high school. He used to be a tad bit shorter than Dirk and the girls, until he grew insanely fast over the summer, towering over all three of them by the time school started up again. Dirk himself had been a tall kid, but turned out to be a painfully average young adult. 

Dinner went nicely, the food was delicious, the dispute over who would pay the tab was shorter than usual, and it ended up like every other time they went out, Jake paid for the food, and Dirk covered drinks and the tip.   
They headed home, Jake holding Dirk's hand while they drove, perhaps slowly sneaking its way to Dirk's thigh, his thumb running back and forth over it by the end of the drive, which Dirk did not mind at all. 

Unlike Dirk's apartment building, Jake's did not have a slow ass elevator, and he only lived on the second floor, not the fourteenth. While they walked towards the elevator, Jake's hand found Dirk's waist, once they were inside and the doors closed, Dirk's back was gently pressed against the wall, lips locked with his beloved's. The cold metal of the handrail against his back as well as Jake's hands on him sent shivers up his spine.   
Unfortunately the ride was only about thirty to forty-five seconds, and at the sound of that ding, Jake took Dirk's hand and led him down the hall.   
He leaned against the wall next to the door while Jake unlocked it, toying with his sleeve a bit while he waited. As he heard that click of the lock, he raised his head, feeling a hand in his own, pulling him inside. 

Before he knew it, he was slammed against the closed door, Jake's mouth on his own, one hand on his hip and the other at the side of his head. With the doorknob digging into his lower back, he pressed against Jake, hands on his chest, finding the opening of his jacket and starting to push it off.  
Just as Jake's was off, Dirk felt hands on his shoulders, taking his coat off as well, hot breath on his neck, then wet, warm lips on that same spot. One hand in Jake's hair and the other running up his chest, Dirk let out quiet sounds, mostly just pleasurable sighs, a whisper of a moan. He moved his hand up, reaching to get Jake's shirt undone, he was wearing a bow tie, of course. He struggled with that for a moment, until he gave up doing it one handed and brought both hands into it.  
The kissing at his neck ceased, returning to his lips as he got the damned thing off Jake, starting to unbutton his shirt, then un-tucking it from his pants. 

While Dirk worked on all that, Jake had taken those sunglasses off of him, carefully placing them on the table next to the door, then kicked his own shoes off, his hands roaming Dirk's torso, pulling his shirt up out of his pants, at least what was left tucked in, to get skin to skin contact, running his hands up Dirk's back.   
Dirk shivered at the touch, feeling Jake's chest up when the shirt was unbuttoned and out of the way. 

After a few moments of just aggressively making out and feeling each other up in the living room, Jake ended up picking Dirk up, carrying him towards the bedroom. Dirk wasn't too big of a fan of being carried around, but seeing the circumstances, he didn't mind.   
Falling back on the bed, Jake on top, partially between his legs, kissing him, pushing his shirt off. Dirk put his hands on Jake's back, feeling that the shirt was gone. He felt a bite to his lip and a slight tug, causing him to give a small sound, followed by a chuckle from Jake.   
With a disgruntled huff, Dirk kissed Jake again, who pulled him up to sit, taking the rest of his shirt off, as well as the undershirt, his tie being discarded a long while ago.  
Dirk hands instantly went to work on Jake's pants, wanting them unbuttoned and as far away from Jake's body as possible. 

"Eager, are we, mate?" Jake said, but made no attempt to slow Dirk down, actually assisting him and laying him back down once he was clad in boxers alone.   
"A little bit." Dirk said, feeling his own pants being peeled off, though obstructed by his shoes, which Jake tore off in no time, getting on top again when the task had been completed. "God, I want you." Dirk whispered, his hands in Jake's hair as he felt kisses trail down his neck and chest, a light touch to his left nipple which gradually turned into something more.   
Jake chuckled, his free hand rubbing Dirk's thigh. "Oh, do you?" He teased. "Couldn't tell."   
"Oh, fuck off, English." Dirk said with a small laugh, biting his lip, his toes curling. Despite Jake looking much stronger, Dirk flipped them over with little difficulty, straddling Jake's hips as he pushed his shoulders down. His hands trailed Jake's chest, sides, shoulders, and neck for a moment before he leaned down, putting his mouth to work. First at the base of his neck, working up to his earlobe, where he sucked gently, biting a bit while he gave whisper quiet moans, just to egg Jake on a bit.   
"Good god, Strider. You already got me toeier than a Roman sandal, keep this up and we'll end up like last time." Jake panted, his breath against Dirk's ear.  
Dirk snorted, pulling back a bit. "Okay, hold on, toeier than a what-now? Your lingo is hard to keep up with, please elaborate." Dirk asked, keeping a laugh in, his hands running up and down Jake's chest, creeping awfully close to his waistband.  
"You've got me extremely horny, aroused, ready to get going." Jake said, sighing a little, a bit impatient.   
"Ahh, gotcha. Gotta make a mental note of that." Dirk laughed a bit, starting to grind down on Jake. "What was it you said that one time I sucked you off? What a mighty fine gobby, was it?" He said, mimicking Jake's accent.  
"Oh, shut it, Dirk." Jake laughed, his hands running up Dirk's thighs, feeling his backside up a bit. "Let's have a naughty, shall we, mate? Let me pop my doodle in yer clacker, eh?" He said, exaggerating his already fairly thick accent. Dirk laughed at that, leaning down to kiss Jake. "You're ridiculous." He said, a smile on his face as he continued rubbing against Jake, his hands on the mattress on either side of Jake's head.   
Jake chuckled some more, his hands on Dirk's hips, assisting his movements, all while giving quiet moans and pants. 

Jake eventually flipped them over once more, practically tearing Dirk's boxers off and then his own. "Position preference?" He asked, reaching over to the nightstand for the thing of lube.  
"Whichever way you want." Dirk replied, barely resisting the urge to touch himself. He only suffered for a few seconds, feeling Jake's warm hands spread his legs, then the feeling of the cold substance against his asshole made his thighs tense up a bit.  
Two fingers gently rubbed against him for a moment, until one was carefully pressed in, causing Dirk to tense up slightly, but relaxing soon enough.   
Prepping him didn't take too long, it was only a few minutes until Jake had three fingers inside of him, his other hand taking its sweet time at lubing himself up, touching himself while he watched Dirk lay there, holding onto the sheets while he hummed quietly in pleasure, his back and legs jerking every time Jake pressed against his prostate, his face red and hot. "Ready?" Jake asked, wanting to be absolutely sure before he got started. 

Dirk nodded, and just a few seconds later, he felt the fingers leave him, two lubed up hands on either side of his hips, flipping him over. Dirk knew the drill, getting on his hands and knees, his back arched and knees a bit more far apart than his arms were.   
He felt the weight behind him shift, anticipation driving him insane. For a few moments, he just felt those hands, running over his back, thighs, until they settled on his hips, one leaving as he felt Jake enter him, slowly, and only a bit at a time.  
It took about a minute of careful maneuvering and Dirk attempting to keep quiet until Jake was in to the hilt, taking a few moments to make sure Dirk was completely adjusted.

He started out slow, yet firm. Pulling out and pushing back in as he squeezed Dirk's hips. "God, Strider.." He whispered, working up to a good rhythm. Dirk balled his fists in the sheets, feeling his hair fall over his face, his mouth staying open while he moaned softly.

It didn't take long for things to escalate from there, before they knew it, Dirk was loud, clutching onto a pillow to muffle himself as Jake slammed into him, hard and fast. It took everything in him not to pull on Dirk's hair, shove his face into the mattress, and just over all get real rough with him, not that Dirk would mind, he honestly kinda wanted that, but the two of them were still fairly bad at communication, so for now, Jake only held onto Dirk's hair with a small amount of firmness.

"Harder." Dirk let slip out.   
"What?" Jake asked. "Love, I'm already going as hard as I can without snapping your spine." He panted.  
"No, pull. Pull harder, please." Dirk said, feeling his face get warmer than it already was, then a firm tug at the back of his head, causing him to moan. "Fuck, Jake.." He groaned, his mouth hanging open as he just felt pleasure take over his body once again.  
With slight hesitation, Jake then pushed Dirk down again, his face buried in the pillows and his ass in the air, Jake fucking him harder than ever. This caused Dirk to cry out in pleasure, reaching down and starting to jack himself off, which Jake noticed, smirking at the sight.

After only a few minutes of this, Jake felt himself getting to the edge, warning Dirk before he did. Dirk nodded, blowing his load only a few seconds after Jake, riding it out as his body spasmed in pleasure.

Dirk found himself in Jake's arms soon enough, drifting off to sleep as Jake wiped them both off with one of Jake's pillowcases, pressing lazy kisses all over his chest and neck. "You're absolutely gorgeous, Dirk. God, I love you." He heard his boyfriend whisper as the lights were shut off, the covers pulled up over them and Jake's arms around him once again. 

"I love you more." Dirk said with a goofy smile, kissing Jake on the lips a few times, then falling asleep, exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK THAT GOT WAY TOO LONG  
> but that's okay.  
> Hope you liked it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, am a little deep in other ships at the moment but wanted to shit this one out for ya regardless.  
> it's a little short, mostly world building, but it's something.  
> trying to keep this not just smut, though if you'd like some more of that, let me know.

Four months after the accident. Dirk was getting the hang of getting around their new apartment, it was closer to Jake’s work and only a couple of blocks down from Roxy’s building so she came over more often. He was able to read in braille fairly fluently now, having a bit more to do than just sit around and listen to music or audiobooks. 

He'd started to make random beats and music on an old piece of equipment that didn't really require you to look at it too much, he had Roxy help him tack on numbers and letters in Braille to make it just a bit easier. It was nice to have a new hobby, since robotics rely on vision quite a bit more. He'd always been into music, when he was younger he enjoyed listening to his brother in the next room making remixes and such, though he'd turned more towards art after a few years.

Dirk sat on the couch, with the little machine in his lap, hooked up to his old laptop that sat next to him, hearing the simple tempo through its speakers. He was just playing around when his boyfriend came home. He turned his head towards the door out of habit when he heard the door open and Jake's boots on the hardwood floors. "Good afternoon, darling." He heard that familiar voice say, bringing a smile to his face. The door closed, and the footsteps approached him, then a hand was on his shoulder and he could feel Jake press a kiss to the top of his head. "Hey." Dirk said, turning his head up, feeling Jake's lips on his own for a moment after. "How was work?" He asked, smiling softly, bringing a hand to Jake's hair. He was upside down, so Jake was standing behind him. "Quite alright, slow, but what can I do." He said, then the hands left Dirk's shoulders, and the footsteps were heard once again, followed by the weight shifting next to him. Dirk leaned to his left, resting against Jake. 

"You got any more info on that trip you talked about?" Dirk asked. Jake had been stuck doing desk duty for a while, paperwork and the like, he wasn't always a fan of that side of archeology. So when he got news of a possible dig he'd be going on, he was stoked. "Yeah, I'm definitely going, but when is more of a question at the moment. It's within a month, that's all I know." He replied. Dirk felt a kiss to his forehead and an arm slip around his shoulders. "Cool, cool." He said with a nod, shutting the laptop and putting the little machine down next to him. "Rox might be busy, so I might have to have Dave look after me." He said with a small sigh, he wasn't completely content with needing to be under supervision all the time, but he'd deal. Jake made a sound of agreement, kissing Dirk on the top of the head.

The rest of the afternoon went fairly slowly, just the two of them, sitting on the couch, talking, with the low hum of the TV in the background. Jake made dinner around seven, a little later than usual. They decided to eat on the couch, cause they could and that’s what adults do, do what they want, cause they can.

Dirk decided to shower before bed, sitting on the tiled floor of the shower and just thinking for a bit, feeling fairly at peace. Life was pretty good right now. He emerged from the bathroom a little while later, feeling his way to the bedroom, holding a towel around his waist as he felt around to look for some sweats to put on, deciding not to fuck with underwear right now.

Crawling into bed, he felt the body that was already there scoot up to him, a warm and fairly hairy arm wrap around his waist. He hadn’t really noticed the amount of body hair Jake hand until he started relying on touch so much, but then again he hadn’t seen Jake naked except the few times they’d go swimming or to the beach or something. He knew his legs were like bigfoot himself but everything else looked pretty moderate. It probably wasn’t as dark as the rest of his hair, Dirk just assumed. 

Sleep came easy that night, feeling the hot breath of his beloved on the back of his neck, his chest against his back, it was honestly heaven,


End file.
